2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VileMaster)
The 2018 season was an average season, with 13 named storms. This season was notable for many things, including the deadliest C1 recorded, and the season having no impact on South America. There were also no depressions this year. ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto" from:22/06/2016 till:26/06/2016 color:TS text:"Beryl" from:28/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chris" from:03/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Debby" from:11/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ernesto" from:14/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:TS text:"Florence" from:18/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Gordon" barset:break from:23/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Helene" from:25/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Isaac" from:02/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce" from:13/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Kirk" from:15/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TS text:"Leslie" from:24/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Micheal" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Name List Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Alberto was named after reaching TS status on June 20. The storm moved northward, almost making landfall near NY, but instead paralleled the coast. It dissipated just below eastern Canada. Alberto caused 2 fatalities and $20,000 in damage. Tropical Storm Beryl 2 days after Alberto's formation, Beryl formed from the same low pressure area. However, Beryl curved to the west instead of north. It eventually reached TS status on June 23. It then abruptly curved north. Beryl mainly impacted Bermuda as a TS. 4 fatalities and $500,000 in damages were recorded in Bermuda. Tropical Storm Chris Chris formed south of Puerto Rico on June 28, then began to move north. Chris was originally intended to reach hurricane status and parallel the coast. Instead, Chris looped around the Dominican Republic and began to move south. Chris began to weaken quickly, and it dissipated north of Panama. $1,000 in damage came from Chris. Hurricane Debby Debby formed south of Puerto Rico on August 9, and within 3 hours it reached TS status. It began moving west very quickly. It reached category 3 status on August 5, and began to move north, towards Cuba. It made landfall there as a weak C3, moving northwest. It curved northeast and made a second landfall in Alabama as a C1. In total, Debby caused 95 fatalities and $30 million in damage. Tropical Storm Ernesto Ernesto was a cape verde type storm that formed north of the Dominican Republic. It paralleled the coast without any notable damage. It brought some swells to Bermuda, which caused one indirect fatality, before Ernesto dissipated on August 16. Tropical Storm Florence Florence was a weak TS that made landfall north of Belize City on August 15. It was one of the smallest TS's on record. It dissipated on August 16. 2 fatalities and $5,000 in damage are attributed to Florence. Hurricane Gordon Gordon became a C4 on August 22. However, it quickly weakened to a C1, and curved towards Florida, where it made landfall as a TS. Gordon passed through the state, and dissipated on the open sea on August 26. Due to it reaching peak intensity in open waters, Gordon caused only 25 fatalities and $1 million in damage. Hurricane Helene Helene formed north of the Antilles on August 23, and headed west. It defied the forecast and curved north, becoming a strong C1. It made landfall near New York as such, and maintained its intensity well inland. It finally dissipated over west Michigan on August 29. Helene was the deadliest C1 on record, causing 2102 fatalities and $90 million in damage. Hurricane Isaac Isaac was a fairly typical cape verde hurricane that only caused moderate damage to Puerto Rico and Haiti. Isaac then did a typical move of paralleling the coast, before dissipating on September 6. Isaac caused no fatalities, but did cause $9 million in damage near Puerto Rico. Tropical Storm Joyce Joyce brought TS force winds to Puerto Rico, a place hit by Isaac only a week or so before. It caused minimal damage, and no fatalities, the weak storm eventually dissipated near the Bahamas on September 8. Hurricane Kirk The NOAA noted a depression had formed on September 13, in the Southern Caribbean. It moved northwest, eventually reaching hurricane status in the gulf of Mexico. It made landfall near New Orleans as a Strong C2, bringing floodwaters and heavy rainfall with it. When Kirk dissipated over northern Louisiana, 88 fatalities and $100 million were reported. Tropical Storm Leslie Leslie was a weak TS that did not impact any land. It formed on October 15, curved around Puerto Rico, and dissipated on October 18. Hurricane Micheal Micheal was confirmed in the mid Atlantic on October 24. It moved towards the Caribbean, briefly reaching category 1 status. However, wind shear slowly tore the storm apart, and the remnants dissipated over the Bahamas on October 29. Names Only 13 names were used due to the neutral status. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Debby, Helene, and Kirk were retired. They will be replaced with Denise, Harriet, and Kayden for the 2024 season. Name list for 2024 Category:VileMaster